A guilty conscience
by rawrgirl101
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had lost control in that ballet studio? How would he cope knowing that he had killed Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

*I decided to write what would have happened if Bella had been killed*

Edward sat by Bella's body completely lost for words. His love, his life... everything had gone with her last breath. Alice, Emmet and Jasper were still fighting but what was the point. He'd won. If only Edward had managed to control himself, she would have had a chance. All he wanted to do was stop the venom spreading and he had killed her.

Then he let out the most horrible, ear-splitting cry that had ever passed his lips. Carlisle tried to comfort him but all he could feel was pain and anger. He shrugged them away and ran, as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from them, away from everything to do with her.

_Why didn't I just let her turn_ he thought, _she would still be here with me now_. Depressing thoughts like these ran through his mind. He still remembered the last thing she said to him.

"_I need you Edward."_

When he thought of this, tears fought to escape his eyelids but he refused them.

"Why couldn't I stop," he screamed, "why couldn't I save her"

TWILIGHTWILIGHTWILIGHTWILIGHTWILIGHTWILIGHTWILIGHT

When he finally stopped running he had to look around to see where he was. It was a forest of some kind that much was clear. He could hear cars nearby so he looked out.

_Oh God_ he thought _I have no idea where i am. I can't be too far from the ballet studio._

He went back into the forest. This was horrible; it looked just like the one back home, the one that he and Bella had spent so much time together.

"Who is she?" said an unfamiliar voice from behind a tree. Edward jumped and stood up straight, his senses alert to the strangers presence.

"Who is that," Edward snarled.

"No need to worry," said the shadowy figure, "I'm Alexis, and I know what you are"

Edward eyes widened, ready for the attack.

"I'm not safe," he yelled, "i can't control my thirst"

"I know you killed the one you love, a human girl. I'm a vapire too, i can help you."

"Lies! No one can help me anymore."

And with this the figure stepped into the light. To Edwards surprise it was a woman. She had long silky black hair that reached her hips dark brown eyes. He was beautiful. He whatched her sparkle and immediately thought that there was something not quite right about her.

"Leave me alone" he screamed, "I'm a traitor to my family ... to Bella, I don't want company, i just want to be left to suffer here."

"Don't be silly," she said silkily, "I know what you fear and you pain and I know why you run"

"How could you possibly know that"

"I can read your emotions. You suffer greatly. I am here to help you"

I told you!" he bawled at her, his dark eyes popping, making him look quite mad, "You can't"

Can u review please =] any suggestions welcome =]


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Carlisle had been searching for Edward for hours, but had lost his scent. Where could he be. Alice and Jasper had gone back to Forks, while Emmet and Rosalie went on ahead to see if they could pick up his scent. He and Esme were attempting to follow his scent.

"No luck," said Esme from a nearby tree, "I can't smell him anywhere.

"Then he must be somewhere around here." Carlisle replied. He was very worried about Edward. He could vividly see Edward face when he realised he had killed Bella, in his head. Although Edward wasn't actually his son, he had known him so long that he loved him like one.

"Where could he be," said Carlisle to himself.

They traced their steps back until they got to Edwards scent and listened. Esme thought she could hear the faint sound of a woman's voice.

"This way," she said, indicating with her hand. Silently they worked their way through the trees, until they came upon a clearing. Edward was sitting against a tree, still looking wretched, while a strange looking girl was standing in the shadows by some trees talking to him, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"You can't help me," Edward screamed, and still this strange woman's expression remained the same. Who was she? Why was she so interested in Edward?

"I know you're there," she said, keeping her eyes set on Edward, "Why don't you come out instead of hiding in those bushes"

Edward looked around at their place of concealment, with a look of both surprise and anger.

"What are you doing here," He demanded, "I wanted to be on my own"

"We're worried about you ..." Esme started, but one look at his livid face soon stopped an y words she was going to say.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, I'm a disgrace to the family, and to bella" he said this last bit quietly. And then the strange girl did something that none of them had expected. She walked over to where Edward was sitting with his face buried in his hands, and sat beside him. She whispered something in his ear and he looked up at the sky with a curious look that they had never seen before. It scared them.

"Edward," Carlisle said cautiously, but Edward didn't look round, he just carried on staring, never changing his expression. It was unsettling to see him so lost.

Esme turned her attention to the woman whose expression had finally changed to one of triumph. There was something about her. Esme had the strangest feeling that this woman and her beauty's arrival at this time was not a coincidence, and she fully intended to find out what was going on.

She finally turned her attention to them.

"Go home," she told them, "Edward will be fine here, and I'll know if you start spying on us again,"

She didn't bother keeping the menace out of her voice when she said the last part. Edward had still not looked down or changed his expression. What was going on? How were they ever going to find out?

**REVIEW PLEASE=] do you think I should continue =]**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

They got home in about half an hour, running the whole way. When they got there Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper were all sitting in the living room, silently. No one wanted to talk about what had just happened. They looked up when Esme and Carlisle entered the room but didn't say a word. It was Alice that broke the silence.

"What are we going to tell her parents" she asked the room in general. They all looked at her, not knowing what to say. In an ideal world they would have told the truth. However telling her parents that her boyfriend and his family were vampires and that he had killed her would be a little too much for them to cope with after losing their only daughter.

"She fell down the stairs" Carlisle said, "We went there to try and help her but by the time we got there, there was nothing we could do."

"What about the bite wounds she's got on her arm?" Rosalie questioned.

"I've sorted that out" He told them, clearly not willing to go into any more detail about it.

"Ok when are we going to tell them?" Alice asked.

"I'll invite her father round tomorrow and I'll tell him," Esme said tiredly, "We'll say that Edward is staying with his grandparents for the time being because he needed some time alone."

No one spoke after this. It had been the first time that anyone had mentions Edward. This time it was Rosalie that broke the silence.

"Did you find him" She asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes" Esme answered, "With a woman. Shed… done something to him"

"What do you mean" Alice asked, trying to get as much information out of her as she could.

"It was like he was in some kind of trance" Carlisle said.

"Why didn't you bring him home," Emmett had joined the conversation now.

"We couldn't" Carlisle replied," we have no idea what that woman is capable of. Edward is going to need all of us to get him out of this one"

Once again silence filled the room, and no one felt like breaking the silence until Alice started to think out loud.

"Her father's going to feel so bad. The last thing she said to him was that she didn't want to be near him"

"What about her mother "Rosalie said, "She hadn't seen Bella for months."

"Stop!" Esme ordered, "This isn't helping the situation."

The rest of the conversation that night was dedicated to thinking of a plan to save Edward. In the early hours of the morning they had come up with something, on which they all agreed. Esme and Carlisle would tell Bella's father about their daughter, While the other four would go in search of this mystery woman.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper set off right away. Jasper still didn't say a word. He was usually quiet but none of them had ever seen him this quiet before.

When they had gone Carlisle and Esme busied themselves in the kitchen, making food they couldn't eat for her father and preparing what they would say to try and soften the blow for him as much as they possible could.

It got to a point where they were prepared for every eventuality. All there was to do now was sit and wait for when it was time to call her father and tell him

**Sorry it took so long. It might be a while till my next chapter coz im going on holiday but ill return to it soon.**


End file.
